Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery powered device, and more particularly to a battery powered device, which operates in different operation modes according to different control commands.
Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, functions and types of electronic devices have increased. Among various electronic devices, mobile electronic devices are widely used. Generally, each of the mobile devices has a built-in battery to maintain the operation of the mobile device. However, when a battery is built in a mobile electronic device, if a tester desires to assemble or test the mobile electronic device, the tester may inadvertently cause a short event between the positive terminal with the negative terminal of the battery.